


Run Me Out

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drama, Fluff, Gerard-centrist, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, RPF, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Tidak selamanya, hal yang tak diungkapkan dalam frasa dan klausa itu tak bermakna. {#Octoberabble [Day 14 – Tree]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own My Chemical Romance and its band members. But I have adopted and treated them as if they're my own children. #NOTSORRY
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 14 – Tree]}

 

 

Penandanya adalah sebuah pohon besar yang menaungi Jalan Nomor Sembilan.

 

Gerard tidak terlalu peduli pada ukuran waktu. Menurutnya, sebagai seorang pekerja seni, bekerja adalah menuruti kata hati. Dan ia menuruti kata hatinya. Itulah kenapa berangkat kerja di pagi hari bagi Gerard dimulai pukul sepuluh. Ia akan keluar dari apartemennya sekitar jam itu, menenteng tas ransel lalu berjalan menuju studio rekaman tempat ia bekerja sambil menikmati alunan musik lewat _earphone_. Ia tak pernah suka naik mobil hanya untuk pergi ke tempat yang jaraknya cuma empat blok. Untuk apa? Selain pemborosan bensin, asap kendaraan ‘kan bikin polusi udara. Bukannya Gerard peduli sih.

Kepalanya sedang terangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu di telinga, saat matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam agak gondrong muncul dari arah Jalan Nomor Sembilan. Ketika Gerard ternaungi dedaunan rindang di persimpangan ini, pria itu akan merendengi langkahnya sebentar, sebelum melewatinya dengan langkah lebar. Selalu begitu. Gerard sendiri tanpa sadar selalu mempercepat langkah mencoba mengimbangi, namun tetap saja, ia akan ketinggalan. Seolah laki-laki asing itu _peduli_ pada seberapa cepat Gerard melangkah. Ditambah lagi, Gerard selalu berhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Laki-laki asing itu tidak menunggu di _zebra cross,_ ia malah justru berjalan ke arah kendaran-kendaran yang berhenti dan menyelinap di antaranya; meninggalkan Gerard jauh tertinggal nantinya.

Entah sejak kapan ia dan laki-laki asing itu selalu beriringan saat berjalan seperti ini. Seingat Gerard, beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia masih menikmati trotoarnya sendiri. Hingga laki-laki itu tiba-tiba muncul. Dan hari-hari berikutnya, pagi dimulai dengan balapan tak kasat mata antara kedua pria yang tak saling kenal.

Gerard sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu tertarik untuk memperhatikan sesama pejalan kaki. Ia memang seorang observan, tapi bukan tipe yang fokus pada satu hal. Pria yang selalu menyalipnya ini agaknya masuk dalam kategori berbeda. Ada sesuatu dari sosoknya yang membuat Gerard penasaran. Gerard sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kakinya mendadak melangkah lebih cepat saat laki-laki itu muncul. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bersemangat menunggu kompetisi tidak jelas ini. Dan yang lebih aneh, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama kompetitornya.

 

Hari ini, Gerard tidak terlalu berharap akan bertemu pejalan kaki misterius itu. Ia harus berangkat lebih pagi (yang artinya cuma selisih tigapuluh dari waktu biasanya) dan pasti akan melewatkan perjumpaan "tak sengaja" dengan si tukang salip. Saat keluar apartemen dan menjejak trotoar, untuk yang kesekian kali Gerard melirik jam tangannya. _Sudah pasti tidak bakal ketemu._ Dan untuk menekan rasa kecewanya yang tak masuk akal, ia mengenakan _earphone,_ mendengarkan musik yang disetel dengan volume _full._ Tempo langkahnya berbanding lurus dengan tempo lagu yang ia dengarkan. Gerard sengaja mengabaikan pohon rindang di Jalan Nomor Sembilan. Pura-pura pohon itu tidak ada. Hari ini, pohon itu hanyalah pohon biasa. Bukan titik penanda apapun.

Ia masih mendengarkan lagu saat sampai di perempatan lampu merah. Telinganya hanya dipenuhi hentakan drum yang berpadu dengan gitar elektrik. Matanya tidak fokus pada jalan. Dan inderanya samasekali tak mendeteksi bahaya, saat ada sebuah truk yang hendak melintas tepat di—

 

Lima detik kemudian, Gerard terbaring di seberang jalan. Bahu sebelah kirinya sakit. Dan layar ponselnya retak karena tertindih saat ia terjatuh. _Terjatuh._ Adjektiva itu terasa tidak masuk akal. Ada yang terlewatkan. Ada yang tidak—

 

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Suara sarat kekhawatiran tertangkap telinganya. Dan sosok pria yang tidak diharapkan Gerard pagi ini, sedang membungkuk melihat padanya. Sekumpulan orang-orang mulai mengerumuni mereka dan Gerard malah terduduk bagai orang tolol di pinggir jalan.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?”

“Nak, kurasa kau harus duduk dulu.”

“Remaja jaman sekarang!”

Ada berbagai komentar tak masuk akal menggema. Tapi hanya satu yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Gerard berusaha berdiri dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf entah pada siapa, lalu menyingkir ke sebuah etalase toko yang kebetulan sedang tutup. Gerakannya nyaris otomatis. Ia masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Lebih kaget lagi, karena laki-laki yang muncul dari Jalan Nomor Sembilan mengikutinya sampai di sini.

“Aku melihat ponselmu. Maafkan aku.” Laki-laki itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet. “Aku harus mendorongmu agar kau tidak tertabrak.”

Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama. “Aku bisa menggantinya. Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti.”

Gerard mengerjapkan mata, menerima begitu saja sodoran kertas mungil di tangannya. _Nama kompetitornya adalah…_

 _Frank Iero._ “Frank Iero. Entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, blok tempat tinggal kita bersebelahan.”

“Aku Gerard, Gerard Way.” Di luar keinginannya, Gerard menarik sudut bibir. “Dan entah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, hari ini aku menang.”

 

Mustahil adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan tingkat pemahaman antar dua insan yang tak pernah saling kenal dan tak pernah saling sapa. Mustahil adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menunjukkan kadar pengertian antara yang tak pernah saling berinteraksi dan tak pernah sekalipun saling bicara. Tapi, mustahil bukanlah kata sifat yang tepat hari ini.

 

Karena sembari menatap Gerard dengan takjub, Frank tertawa. “Yap. Setelah tiga minggu dan aku kalah.”

 

Tidak selamanya, hal yang tak diungkapkan dalam frasa dan klausa itu tak bermakna.

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> haha ketemu tumblr yang isinya au collection, terus kecetus ide pas liat-liat postingannya. kalo terasa similar, ya maaf :''
> 
> tadinya udah ngetik soal pohon ini tapi ceritanya gak jalan huhuhu karena saya kayaknya terlalu baper abis dijejelin lagunya fob yang fourth of july. /sob
> 
> i kno this is hellish random dan sangat receh. maapin /w\


End file.
